


Tommy Joe Likes to Corrupt Cute Cristian Boys (And Adam  Likes to Help)

by Helloiamsilver



Series: Corruption [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam joins in on Tommy's path to full on debauchery of poor Kris Allen. Sequel to Tommy Joe likes to corrupt cute Christian boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Joe Likes to Corrupt Cute Cristian Boys (And Adam  Likes to Help)

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at any kind of porn. Oh and Kris never had a wife in this universe. JS

“Tommy Joe, what have you done?”  
Adam asked as he stood, barely keeping his jaw hanging open at the sight before him. Kris sat as the absolute perfect picture of “debauched”: leaning back with his shirt open, pants down and red lipstick smeared all over his face and down his chest, breathing in heavy gasps. Tommy was sprawled over top of him, still fully clothed, grinning like the cat that got the canary. And maybe had a bowl of cream while he was at it.  
“Just having a little fun dragging your boy toy here into some sin. Jealous?” Tommy answered. Kris’s eyes flitted around as if he were debating between running out the door and ducking under the covers. Adam smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  
“I’d say you’re more of my boy toy with all that we do Tommy,” Adam cocked an eyebrow.  
Tommy shrugged. Kris was now looking back and forth between Adam and Tommy. Adam tried to be discreet as he palmed the front of his black jeans. Adam had only caught the end of this little show and he was dying to get a little taste of what he’d missed. But he didn’t want to freak Kris out any more than he already was. Although…that mess all over Tommy’s mouth said he hadn’t minded too much. And that sent a whole new wave of ideas into Adam’s head. If Kris hadn’t minded this, maybe he wouldn’t mind a little more…  
“So, are you just going to stand there and jerk off, or are you gonna join in on this debauchery?” Tommy asked as he began licking his way up Kris’s neck. Kris let out a soft moan. It took Adam about two seconds to make his decision. Well for his dick to make the decision. His big head was still thinking about Kris.  
“Kris…Are you sure you’re ok with this?”  
“Adam, come on! Look at him! I’d say he’s more than ‘ok’ with this,” Tommy said, gesturing up and down Kris’s body.  
“I was talking to Kris! I think he’s had enough of your pressure!” Adam looked back at his friend. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, God he wanted to, but he wanted confirmation that Kris really was all for it. Tommy may have no scruples about shoving someone into bed, but Adam needed firm consent before moving forward. Of course, once he got consent, it would be full steam ahead to debauchery.  
No holding back.  
\--  
Kris looked up at Adam as he made his decision, but Tommy’s tongue was still doing interesting things to his neck and all along his jaw. He couldn’t help but think about what that tongue had done to his cock. You could forgive a dude for not being able to focus. Tommy and his tongue eventually ended up by Kris’s ear and he licked around it before whispering inside.  
“Remember what I said about Adam and kissing? Here’s your shot,” He pulled away with that smirk before sitting back, leaving Kris free to think it over without distractions.  
He thought about the way Tommy had talked about Adam’s kisses, like they were something sacred that someone would be a complete idiot to turn down. He also thought about the way Adam and Tommy kissed on stage. The way Adam just took over. Kris let himself imagine what that would be like, to be caught in the middle of both of them. Adam’s soft, firm lips taking him and he knew what Tommy’s mouth could do…Kris took one last look at Adam’s lips before nodding, slowly at first.  
“Yes,” It came out raspy and low, “Yes, I think I’m ok with this,”  
He looked back up to where both of them were now staring at him, grinning with eyes hot and heavy. Tommy looked smug as if he was proud of his work on Kris. And Adam…Well Adam looked about two seconds away from licking his lips. It seemed the second Kris had agreed, the switch had flipped from sweet gentle Adam to “I’m about to rip your clothes off and do unspeakable things to you until you can’t remember your name” Adam. Kris was a little intimidated by that Adam. Especially since he was also decked out like a vampire. Or “glampire” as he would probably insist. Kris suddenly realized that he was now completely at the mercy of these two. And he really, really didn’t mind.  
Adam slowly moved his way forward until he was crouched in front of Kris, gently nudging Tommy to the side. His blue eyes were heated and went dark as they stared into Kris’s face. Kris didn’t wait anymore. He grabbed the back of Adam’s neck with every intention of slamming their mouths together, but Adam held his head back, carefully popped out his vampire fangs before very deliberately taking this kiss himself.  
It was different from the way Tommy had kissed him. What Tommy had done had been a full out attack, messy and smug. Adam’s was slower, more all-encompassing. Kris felt his lips being engulfed and possessed as Adam’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth and coaxed his out so they could tangle together. And yes. He was now kicking himself for not going after this earlier. Seriously why would anyone deny themselves this? Kris couldn’t remember a single reason. Not while Adam’s tongue was still gently licking into every corner of his mouth and he began sucking on Kris’s lower lip, teasing him.  
“God, I love your lips,” Adam murmured as he kissed. Kris smiled into his mouth.  
“I could say the same about you,”  
“Not that this isn’t fun to watch, but it would be kind of nice to join in,” Tommy said from his position lounging on the bed, “And somebody here needs to get fully unclothed,” Adam apparently took that as his cue to strip Kris’s jeans the rest of the way down and pull off his unbuttoned shirt. Kris could see Tommy pulling off his clothes out of the corner of his eye, but he was distracted by Adam’s little striptease he was putting on. Of course Adam would take any opportunity to put on a show, undressing himself included.  
Once all three of them were sufficiently naked, Kris began scoping out the others. Tommy was a lithe expanse of pale skin with surprisingly strong chords of muscle running along his body. Kris saw as his lips quirked up and he flipped his blonde hair. And Adam was almost a complete opposite. Light golden skin splattered all over with a spray of freckles and a tall broad form. Kris tried to think about how he fit in to this scenario. Maybe he was a middle ground between the two?  
Kris’s thoughts were put to a stop as Adam began kissing up the side of his neck. Kris let his head fall back against the pillow and tried to hold in some embarrassing noise that was trying to force its way out. It tried even harder once Tommy began running his hands down his chest and towards his, once again, hardening cock and Adam let his hands wander to squeeze his ass. However despite being lost in the sensations, one little thought continued to niggle at his brain. That thought being that he was surrounded by two naked men one of which was his good friend while he himself was also naked. And that friend happened to be way more endowed than Kris had ever wanted to speculate. What did he think he was doing? He had never done anything even close to this before. He’d never really thought about this until recently. And yeah, eventually that thought grew strong enough to come through in his body language. He felt himself stiffening up.  
“Kris?” Adam immediately pulled back and his eyes lost their insane sex-crazed glow, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I just, uh…” He wasn’t quite sure how to explain, “I’ve never…” Kris could see Tommy roll his eyes and heard his very audible sigh.  
“Really? Never woulda guessed,” Tommy teased before Adam shot him a look. Tommy just smiled fondly and reached out to tousle Adam’s hair. He leaned back into the touch for a moment before turning back to Kris.  
“How about…”Adam trailed off as he thought, “How about if you fucked me?” He asked. Kris’s jaw dropped and Tommy whistled long and low.  
“Well, aren’t you lucky pretty boy?”  
“Stop calling me pretty boy! You’re prettier than me!”  
“Well that’s true,” Tommy grinned.  
“Yes, you’re both very pretty now how about what I said Kris?” Kris let his eyes fall closed as he thought. The thought of Adam surrounding him…He felt himself pull in a sharp breath.  
“How about if I stay right here,” Adam gestured to his position looming over Kris, “And just ride you until you can’t breathe?” He spread his legs further around Kris’s and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I’ll do all the work baby. You just lie back and don’t come too soon ok?” Kris found himself nodding faster and faster as Adam went on, indicating that he was more than ok with that idea.  
“Um, should I..?” Kris gestured towards Adam’s backside. Adam just laughed.  
“No, I can get myself ready Kris,”  
“Actually, that sounds like something I could help with,” Tommy piped up as he rolled over from next to Kris to leaning over Adam, who smiled in agreement.  
“Condoms and lube are in the side drawer if you would,” Adam said to both of them. Kris leaned over to get them but Tommy beat him there, tossing a condom Kris’s way and keeping the lube for himself. Kris had to hold his jaw before it did another embarrassing fish impression as he watched Tommy begin to prep Adam. Kris could feel the heat rush through his body at every one of Adam’s hitched breaths and light moans. He was beginning to get so hard it hurt.  
Finally Tommy sat back with a pleased expression on his face as he positioned himself next to the two of them. Kris watched as Adam slowly sank himself down onto his cock. He gasped in a harsh breath at the sensation. It was all tight heat, especially once Adam was fully on top of him. And the sight of that alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge. And then he started moving…  
What had happened before was hot that’s for sure, but he had just been kind of dragged into it. Pushed and pulled into wherever Tommy wanted him to go, not that Kris had minded. But now, he felt like he had some manner of control over the situation, even if Adam was pretty much deciding how they moved at the moment He felt he could actively participate instead of just taking it. And participation was seriously a good thing, he decided as he looked up at Adam’s gorgeous face as he rode him, every now and then letting out more of those delicious hitched breaths.  
“God, Kris, Kris, so good, yes, yes, right there!” He kept up the steady stream of encouragement and senseless babbling as Kris began thrusting up to meet him with every motion. Kris felt the same way but he was keeping a firm grip on his lips with his teeth as he held on trying to obey Adam’s instructions and not come too soon. However with the way this was going, that was beginning to seem inevitable. He tried to hold out as long as he could just so he could keep hearing those unhinged moans and watching even as the sweat began to pour into his eyes. God, he must look ridiculous right now. But with the way Adam’s eyes raked over his body, maybe not so bad.  
As if he could hear what Kris was thinking, Adam smiled around his pleasure hazed face.  
“You have no idea how amazing you look right now. Or how you feel. God…”  
“I could say,” He paused to suck in a breath. “The same about you,” He smiled back up at Adam only to see Tommy’s face come out of nowhere and begin smothering him with more of those vicious air-stealing kisses. He heard a long drawn out moan come from Adam and he glanced up to see Tommy had begun slowly jacking him.  
Apparently that was just enough sensation for Adam to send him over the edge, coming all over Tommy’s hand and Kris’s belly. The feeling of Adam’s orgasm around him dragged Kris into coming as well, moaning Adam’s name.  
Once both of them had come down from their high, Adam gently lifted himself off and Kris disposed of the condom. Adam drew Kris in close to kiss all over his face. Tommy decided to take that moment to flop on top of them.  
“Ok, so who’s gonna suck me off?” He looked expectantly at the two of them. Adam just laughed.  
“Pushy little bitch,”  
“What can I say? Westboro did call me devil child…” He winked at Kris.  
“And that’s why we love you,” Adam said as he got up to look at Tommy’s face. His face suddenly looked horrified.  
“I just realized that I have not got my mouth on those fuckable lips this whole time…And that is a crying shame,”  
“Well, I’m not sure if I trust pretty boy to know what to do…” He smirked at Kris and then down at his erection considering. Kris pushed himself up.  
“I think I can be a fast learner,” He answered as he flipped himself over to lower his mouth down to where Tommy wanted it to be. Tommy pulled away from Adam’s kiss just long enough to let his head fall back and smile proudly.  
“Corruption complete,”


End file.
